Misi Sasuke
by Watermelon in Summer
Summary: Ini kali pertamanya ia menjalankan misi di mansion Yamanaka—mansion musuhnya. Tapi, walaupun begitu ia bisa mengacaukan semuanya—segalanya. Bad luck Sasuke? Maybe./ Tapi walaupun begitu, Sasuke mendapat sebuah pelajaran yang benar-benar berharga. Dan … istri baru?/ For 1st GWE : Yakuza


_Prosopagnosia __aperseptif_. Sebuah kelainan di mana penderita sama sekali tidak dapat membedakan wajah, usia, dan jenis kelamin seseorang.

Begitulah yang dihadapi oleh seorang Yamanaka Ino.

"_Daddy_?" Ino menepuk pundak seorang pria dengan rambut pirang panjang yang sedang berjalan di koridor mansionnya.

Pria itu pun menoleh ke belakang. "Maaf, _Princess_. Aku bukan '_daddy_'-mu."

Ino pun menarik tangannya kembali dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "_Err_ ... ma-maaf. Kalian begitu mirip."

Pria itu hanya mengangguk sekilas. Ia pun meninggalkan Ino setelah ia membungkuk sekilas—memberikan penghormatan.

Ino menghela napasnya. Ini sudah keduapuluh kalinya ia memanggil orang yang salah. "Mereka semua begitu mirip."

Ino mengangkat sedikit rok gaun pengantinnya yang rumit itu untuk memudahkan kakinya berjalan.

Lagi, ia berpapasan dengan seseorang berambut pirang panjang. "_Daddy_?"

Wanita itu pun mendongak dan menatap Ino. "Aku bukan Inoichi-_sama_, _Princess_."

Ino kembali menghela napasnya. "Maaf, saya salah lagi."

Wanita itu sedikit membungkuk dan berlalu.

Ino menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding yang ada di koridor itu. Ia pun menjambak rambutnya yang sudah rapi itu. "KENAPA SEMUA YAMANAKA HARUS BERAMBUT PIRANG PANJANG DAN BERMATA BIRU?! MANA _DADDY_?!"

* * *

**Misi Sasuke**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC, bad Eyd, typo(s), alur kecepatan, gaje, etc.**

**For 1st Golden Week Event**

**Theme : Yakuza(?)**

**Summary : **Ini kali pertamanya ia menjalankan misi di mansion Yamanaka—mansion musuhnya. Tapi, walaupun begitu ia bisa mengacaukan semuanya—segalanya. _Bad luck _Sasuke? _Maybe_./ Tapi walaupun begitu, Sasuke mendapat sebuah pelajaran yang benar-benar berharga. Dan … istri baru?

* * *

Pemuda berambut hitam klimis itu sedari tadi hanya menatap kosong kamarnya. Ia pun menumpu dagunya di atas kepalan tangannya-tampak seperti berpikir keras walaupun wajahnya hanya menampilkan ekspresi datar.

Beberapa saat kemudian, ia pun bangkit dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju cermin besar yang ada di kamar itu.

Ia bisa melihat dirinya yang sangat rapi pada cermin itu. _Tuxedo_ hitam dengan bunga mawar kecil pada sakunya, baju kemeja putih polos, dasi hitam, dan tak lupa sepatu kulit hitam yang sangat mengkilat. Sempurna. Mungkin itulah yang akan dikatakan oleh para kaum hawa.

Sai-pemuda itu-menutup matanya sekilas dan menghela napas. _'Apa ini akan jadi pilihan yang paling sempurna?_'

Bak mendapat ilham, Sai pun bergegas meninggalkan cermin besar itu menuju sebuah meja kerja yang terletak tak jauh di sana. Ia pun duduk dan mengaduk isi laci meja tersebut.

Setelah menemukan barang yang ia sangat butuhkan saat ini-selembar kertas dan sebuah bolpoin—ia pun mulai menulis.

* * *

_Konoha, Januari 1756_

Dear_ Ino,_

_Saat membaca surat ini, mungkin kau sedang pusing mencariku, Ino-_chan_. Tapi, kalau kau sudah membaca surat ini, aku berharap kau tidak mencariku lagi, Ino._

_Ino, ini adalah keputusan akhirku. Kuharap kau bisa lapang dada untuk menerimanya. Aku ... maksudku, kita ... kita tidak bisa dan tidak akan melanjutkan pernikahan ini._

_Aku tahu kau akan sangat, sangat terkejut membacanya. Tapi kuharap kau jangan sampai sakit jantung membacanya. Kalau kau mati, kasihan _daddy_ dan _mommy_-mu._

_Aku memutuskan untuk membatalkan pernikahan ini karena aku merasa tidak sanggup, Ino. Aku tidak sanggup melanjutkan usaha _daddy_-mu yang sangat berbahaya ini-mafia._

_Aku tidak bisa memegang senjata, Ino. Aku sudah ditakdirkan untuk memegang kuas. Selain itu ... aku tidak bisa terikat seperti ini, Ino. Aku sangat mengharapkan untuk hidup di alam bebas. Tanpa diikat mafia dan diikat oleh gadis manja sepertimu._

_Ya sudah Ino. Itu saja yang ingin kukatakan. Dan ingat, tidak usah mencariku, oke?_

_Salam,_

_Sai_

* * *

Sai akhirnya menaruh bolpoinnya kembali. Setelah memperhatikan kertas itu dari atas sampai bawah, ia pun menaruhnya di atas meja kerja itu.

Sai kembali menghela napasnya. "Aku tak punya urusan lagi di sini." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Sai langsung mengambil sebuah tas di dalam lemari dan melompat keluar jendela.

.

.

"Bajingan! Masalah ini saja kalian tidak bisa mengurusnya?" Sasuke kini benar-benar kesal pada ketiga bawahannya ini.

"Maaf, Sasuke-_sama_. Ini di luar perkiraan ka—"

"Diam, Tolol! Kalian bilang di luar perkiraan? Ini sudah kali ketiga kalian dikirim ke misi yang sama!" Sasuke pun akhirnya merebahkan badannya ke sofa yang ada di belakangnya. Dengan cepat, ia pun menuangkan alkohol ke gelas kecil dan langsung menenggaknya. Anak buahnya ini memang sudah membuatnya pusing tujuh keliling.

"Sekali lagi, maafkan kami, Sasuke-_sama_. Kami akan mencoba misi ini satu kali lagi. Kali ini kami jamin—" Lagi-lagi ucapan pria itu terhenti karena Sasuke memotongnya.

"Tidak. Tidak usah! Saya sendiri yang akan turun."

"T-tapi, Sasuke-_sama_—"

Sasuke pun langsung berdiri dan menggebrak meja yang ada di depannya. "Sudah! Kalian keluar dari ruanganku!"

"B-baik, Sasuke-_sama_." Dengan langkah teratur, ketiga bawahan Sasuke itu langsung keluar dari ruangannya.

"Sial!" umpat Sasuke setelah ketiga bawahannya itu menghilang di balik pintu.

Mungkin untuk misi kali ini Sasuke memang harus turun tangan.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke menghentikan mobil hitamnya tepat di halaman belakang mansion bergaya khas Eropa itu—mansion Yamanaka.

Sasuke menarik sedikit ujung bibirnya—menyeringai. _'Kalau ramai seperti ini, mereka pasti akan lengah,_' batinnya.

Secepat kilat, Sasuke pun berjalan menuju sebuah gudang yang terdapat di halaman tersebut. Ia tahu persis di mana keluarga Yamanaka menyimpan persediaan senjata mereka. 'Heh_! Semudah ini. Kenapa tiga orang idiot itu tidak bisa mengerjakannya?_'

"_DADDY_! KAU DI MANA?"

Sayup-sayup, Sasuke mendengar teriakan seorang gadis. Mau tak mau, kegiatan 'meminjam' senjatanya itu pun terhenti sejenak.

"_DADDY_! KAU DI MANA?" Suara teriakan gadis itu makin dekat dengan tempatnya berada. Dengan cepat, Sasuke pun langsung masuk ke gudang tersebut untuk bersembunyi.

.

Ino sedikit menelengkan kepalanya. '_Apa _Daddy_ di gudang senjata?_' Ino pun perlahan berjalan menuju gudang kecil tersebut.

Perlahan, Ino membuka pintunya. "_Daddy_? Kau di sini?"

Ino sedikit melebarkan matanya. Bukannya pria berambut pirang panjang yang ditemuinya, tapi seorang pemuda berambut _raven_ dan bermata _onyx_ yang ia temukan. Perlahan Ino membuka mulutnya. "Sai?"

.

Sasuke tidak menyangka akan seperti ini. Ternyata misi yang satu ini memang _agak_ susah. "Sai?"

Sasuke hanya membelalakkan matanya. '_Sai katanya?_'

Ino langsung mendekati Sasuke. "Sai? Kaukah itu? Kenapa kau di gudang senjata? Lalu … kenapa kau memegang senja—_oh_! Aku tahu! Kau mau belajar memegang senjata, ya? Waaah … kau memang benar-benar serius dengan pernikahan kita? Kau benar-benar mau meneruskan usaha _daddy_-ku?"

Sasuke hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ mendengar pertanyaan beruntun dari Ino.

"Ayo, Sai! Tunjukkan padaku caramu bersenjata!" Ino dengan cepat menarika tangan Sasuke.

"Tunggu! Aku bukan…." Ucapan Sasuke tiba-tiba terhenti.

'_Kalau aku katakan aku bukan Sai, dia pasti mengiraku pencuri. Aku kan hanya mengambil senjata milik Yamanaka,_' pikir Sasuke. Oke, bukannya mencuri itu mengambil sesuatu yang bukan hak kita?

Ino mengerinyitkan dahinya. "Bukan apa, Sai-_kun_?"

Sasuke menelan ludahnya. "Bu-bukan apa-apa."

Ino kembali tersenyum dan menarik tangan Sasuke. "Ayo, Sai-_kun_! Tunjukkan padaku kemampuanmu bersenjata!"

Sasuke pun akhirnya diseret keluar dari gudang senjata itu. Ia harus mengakui kekuatan cengkeraman tangan gadis ini.

"Nah, Sai-_kun_. Coba tembak pohon yang ada di sana."

Dengan ragu, Sasuke mengangkat senjatanya. Baru saja Sasuke menyentuh pelatuknya, tiba-tiba Ino memeluknya dari belakang.

Sasuke melirik Ino yang sedang memeluknya dari belakang itu. "A-apa-apaan kau, ha?"

Ino hanya menutup matanya. "Entahlah, Sai-_kun_. Tiba-tiba aku merasa sangat-sangat mencintaimu dan tak mau melepaskanmu sama sekali."

Mata Sasuke terbelalak sempurna. 'Hiiiee_?_' teriak _inner_-nya.

Sasuke kali ini memang salah. Ia menyangka kalau menyamar menjadi orang lain akan mempermudah urusannya. Tapi kenyataannya, ia malah terseret ke dalam masalah yang lebih besar.

"Ma-maaf, bisakah kau melepaskanku? Aku akan menembak." Peluh Sasuke yang sebesar biji mangga mulai bercucuran. Jujur saja, ini kali pertamanya ia dipeluk oleh seorang wanita selain ibunya. Walaupun banyak pelacur di markasnya, tapi—jujur saja—Sasuke belum pernah menyentuh mereka. Pelacur itu pun juga tidak berani mendekati Sasuke sama sekali.

"T-I-D-A-K-M-A-U," jawab Ino dengan penekanan di setiap hurufnya. Benar-benar tipikal seorang tuan putri yang manja.

Sasuke Mengerinyitkan dahinya. _'Dasar putri manja menyebalkan!_' umpat batin Sasuke. Andai saja ia tidak sedang menyamar, mungkin Sasuke sudah mendorong kasar Ino sedari tadi. "H-hei! Bukannya kau memintaku untuk mencoba menembak?"

Ino melepaskan pelukannya, Sasuke lega. "Tidak usah dicobakan. Aku jadi ingin sekarang juga kita menikah. Ayo kita pergi ke ruang resepsi. Kita langsung menikah."

_'Hiiiiiiiieeee?_' Muka Sasuke langsung membiru.

"Iya, kita percepat saja beberapa jam, Sai-kun. Tapi, bantu aku mencari _daddy_-ku dulu." Ino kembali menarik Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

Hanya beberapa menit, Ino dan Sasuke akhirnya menemukan Inoichi yang sedang berbicara dengan rekan kerjanya di taman depan mansion.

"_Daddy_~ Aku ingin pernikahanku dipercepat."

Inoichi mengehentikan pembicaraan dengan rekan bisnisnya untuk mendengar perkataan putri semata wayangnya itu. "Ada apa, Ino?"

Ino mengembungkan pipinya. "_Daddy_ bagaimana, sih? Aku bilang, aku ingin pernikahanku dipercepat. Aku harus menikah dengan Sai-_kun_ sekarang juga."

Inoichi mengerinyitkan dahinya. "Kenapa?"

Ino mengangkat sedikit bahunya. "Entahlah, _Daddy_. Tiba-tiba aku ingin menikah dengan Sai sekarang ini juga. Tidak apa-apa kan, Sai-_kun_?"

Sasuke hanya diam.

"Sai-_kun_?"

Sasuke baru sadar kalau sekarang namanya Sai. "Err ... iya."

Inoichi menyipitkan matanya melihat Sai atau lebih tepatnya, Sasuke yang menyamar menjadi Sai. "Kau bukan Sai, 'kan?"

Sasuke terkejut bak disambar petir di siang bolong. "A-aku Sai."

Sekarang Ino yang mengerinyitkan dahinya. "_Daddy_ bagaimana, sih? Dia kan memang Sai."

"Penampilannya tidak mirip Sai sama sekali! Gaya rambut, warna rambut, dan kulitnya berbeda. Sai lebih putih dari ini."

Sasuke menyeka keringatnya yang sudah sebesar biji durian. Kalau dia ketahuan sekarang, bisa gawat nantinya. Bagaimana tidak? Sekarang Sasuke sedang berhadapan dengan ketua dari keluarga Yamanaka. Keluarga yang merupakan salah satu kelompok mafia terbesar di Jepang. Dan sekedar pemberitahuan, keluarga Sasuke yang merupakan kelompok yakuza yang sudah bermusuhan dengan keluarga Yamanaka sejak lima puluh tahun lalu.

"Begini ... kupikir merubah sedikit gaya rambut dan warna rambut akan lebih baik. Lalu, aku malu kalau aku terlalu putih. Itu akan sangat mencolok. Jadi, aku memakai krim kulit tan yang sangat ampuh tadi pagi." Kebohongan itu meluncur bebas dari mulut Sasuke. Baru kali ini Sasuke berbicara sepanjang itu. Ya ... bagaimana pun, kali ini ia harus bicara panjang lebar. Kalau tidak ... MATI.

Inoichi hanya mengangguk sekilas. Beruntunglah Sasuke yang punya mata dan suara yang sangat mirip dengan Sai.

"Ya sudah. Kita mulai pernikahannya."

'Hiiie_?_'

Ino berteriak gembira, "_Yatta_!"

.

.

.

.

Di sinilah Sasuke. Di depan mimbar pendeta sedang menunggu Ino yang berjalan didampingi _daddy_-nya. Ini gawat. Ini benar-benar gawat. Sasuke tidak pernah menyangka kalau menyamar akan menjadi segawat ini.

Ino pun sampai di tempat Sasuke. Ino menatap Sasuke sekilas dan tersenyum lebar.

Akhirnya sumpah setia mereka selesai diucapkan. Beruntung Sasuke mendengar pembicaraan Ino dan Inoichi tadi, jadi ia tahu siapa nama depan Ino-selain nama keluarganya.

Sasuke pun hendak memakaikan cincin pada jari manis Ino. Tapi...

"SASUKE! APA YANG KAULAKUKAN?"

Suara bariton itu membuat Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya. 'Otou-sama_?_'

"FU-GA-KU?" Mata Inoichi terbelalak melihat musuh bebuyutannya itu menghentikan acara pernikahan putrinya.

Fugaku menoleh ke arah Inoichi. "I-NO-I-CHI?"

Cukup lama ruangan itu terdiam, hingga Inoichi memberi aba-aba, "SERAAAANG!"

_DOR! DOR! DOR!_

Pertarungan antara kelompok mafia dan kelompok yakuza pun pecah. Beberapa orang melarikan diri dan beberapa lagi ikut dalam pertempuran tersebut. Suasana dalam sekejap mata berubah menjadi kacau—benar-benar kacau.

Ino hanya terpaku melihat acara pernikahannya berubah menjadi baku tembak. _'Jadi ... dia bukan Sai? Pantas aku merasakan ada yang aneh. Apa aku..._'

"_Princess_ Ino. Aku menemukan ini di kamar _Prince_ Sai." Tiba-tiba, seseorang wanita berambut pirang lunak menghampiri Ino dan memberikan sebuah surat.

Ino langsung menyambar surat itu dan membacanya. "S-sai-_kun_?" Dengan tatapan marah, Ino pun merobek surat itu.

Sasuke juga terpaku melihat pemandangan 'indah' yang ada di depannya. Ini kali pertamanya ia menjalankan misi di mansion Yamanaka—mansion musuhnya. Tapi, walaupun begitu ia bisa mengacaukan semuanya—segalanya. _Bad luck _Sasuke? _Maybe_.

Ino yang masih kesal dengan surat Sai, akhirnya ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"S-SASUKE! AWAS!" Ino langsung menubruk Sasuke yang hampir terkena timah panas tepat di kepalanya.

Ino dan Sasuke tersungkur di lantai. Sasuke yang berada di bawah Ino, tentu saja tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Tanpa aba-aba, Ino langsung menarik tangan Sasuke dan bersembunyi di balik mimbar pendeta.

Mereka berdua hanya diam. Hanya bunyi tembakan-tembakan yang terdengar.

Ino tiba-tiba menjambak rambutnya. "Saiiiii!" ujarnya gemas.

Sasuke tidak memedulikan Ino sama sekali. Ia hanya sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. _'Mengapa aku yang jadi idiot?_'

"Jadi ... kau yakuza?"

"Hn," jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

"Jadi ... kita musuh?"

"Hn."

_BUKKK_

"Hei! Kenapa kau memukulku?" tanya Sasuke sembari memegangi pipinya yang dipukul Ino.

"Karena kita musuh."

"_Shit_!" umpat Sasuke.

Mereka berdua pun kembali terdiam. Sampai akhirnya, Sasuke angkat bicara, "Kita tidak jadi menikah?"

"Huh? Kau bukan Sai, 'kan? Tentu saja kita tidak jadi menikah."

Sasuke langsung menepuk jidatnya sekeras-kerasnya. _'Apa yang barusan kutanyakan?_' Entah terlampau stres karena merenungi ke'idiotan'nya, Sasuke jadi salah bicara—membuat _image cool_-nya menjadi sedikit ternodai(?).

.

.

.

Dua pria paruh baya itu sibuk bermain kejar-kejaran sedari tadi. Bermain kejar-kejaran, _eh_?

"Hahaha! Aku sudah lama menantikan saat-saat seperti ini, Fugaku!" teriak Inoichi.

"Menantikan saat-saat apa, _heh_? Menantikan saat-saat kau mati?"

_DOR! DOR! DOR!_

"Aku mati? Dalam mimpimu!"

_DOR! DOR! DOR!_

.

.

.

Ino meremas gaun pengantinnya itu. "Mau sampai kapan mereka menghancurkan pernikahanku?"

"Walaupun mereka berhenti, kau juga tidak akan menikah," ujar Sasuke santai.

"Apa kau membenci dengan permusuhan ini, Sasuke?"

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Tidak."

Ino menelengkan kepalanya. "Lalu?"

"Aku hanya mengikuti apa kata ayahku."

Ino tersenyum kecil. _'Apa aku benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta pada Sasuke? Aku sangat yakin kalau perasaanku pada Sasuke sangat berbeda dengan perasaanku pada Sai_.'

Tanpa aba-aba, Ino langsung menarik tangan Sasuke dan berdiri. "DENGAR SEMUA!"

Walaupun Ino sudah berteriak dengan keras, namun pertarungan sengit itu tetap berjalan. "DENGAR SEMUANYA! APA KAU MENDENGARKU, _DADDY_?!"

Inoichi yang merasa terpanggil pun menoleh ke arah Ino yang berteriak. Tidak hanya Inoichi, semua yang ada dalam ruangan itu langsung terdiam mendengar suara toa Ino.

"Apa-apaan kau, ha?" bisik Sasuke.

Ino pun mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Serahkan saja padaku."

Ino kembali menghadap ke depan. "KALIAN SEMUA KEKANAKAN! LEBIH KEKANAKAN DARIPADA AKU. DARIPADA SEORANG _PRINCESS_ INO YANG MANJA!"

Semua orang yang terlibat pertempuran itu terhenyak. "Mafia keluarga Yamanaka, _eh_? Dan ... yakuza? Apa kalian bercanda? Keluarga Yamanaka dan yakuza sudah bermusuhan sejak lima puluh tahun yang lalu, dan sampai sekarang tidak bisa berdamai."

Sasuke juga terpaku dengan kata-kata Ino. '_Dia_...'

Ino, dia gadis yang berbeda. Ino memang sering bertingkah manja—sangat manja dan menjengkelkan, tapi, sesekali dia juga bisa sangat bijaksana.

"Sekarang aku tanya, apa kalian tahu masalah apa yang sebenarnya membuat Yamanaka dan yakuza bertengkar? Aku tidak yakin kalian akan mengetahuinya dengan pasti. Kalau pun kalian tahu, apa itu berpengaruh pada kalian? Apa itu membuat kalian sakit dan terganggu?"

Inoichi kali ini benar-benar terkejut. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau putri manjanya itu akan bisa berbicara dengan sangat, sangat bijak.

"Biarlah permusuhan itu terkubur bersama nenek moyang kita yang memulainya. Kita tidak usah ikut bertengkar. Damai itu lebih indah." Ino pun menoleh ke arah _daddy_-nya. "Jadi _Daddy_, apa kau mau meminta maaf dan memaafkan Fugaku-_san_ dan yakuza? Dan ... Fugaku-_san_, apa kau mau meminta maaf dan memaafkan _Daddy_ dan keluarga Yamanaka?"

Baik Inoichi dan Fugaku sama-sama terdiam. Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya. Apa perkataannya akan merubah segalanya?

Tapi, tak lama kemudian, Inoichi dan Fugaku pun saling mendekat dan berjabat tangan.

"Maafkan aku, Fugaku. Benar apa kata Ino, tak ada gunanya kita bertengkar."

Fugaku pun mengangguk sekilas dan tersenyum tipis. "Ya, maafkan aku juga. Damai memang lebih indah."

"YEEE!" Semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu langsung bersorak, sedangkan Ino, ia langsung tersenyum lembut.

Sasuke tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ino sudah menyelamatkannya dua kali. Pertama, Ino sudah melindunginya dari peluru, walaupun Ino tahu bahwa Sasuke adalah musuhnya—musuh keluarganya. Kedua, Ino sudah membantunya keluar dari kekacauan antara Yamanaka dan yakuza. Bahkan, Ino sudah mampu membuat kedua kubu yang berselisih ini bersatu.

"Lalu ... aku dan Ino akan menikah."

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu langsung menatap Sasuke dengan mata yang membulat sempurna.

"Ma-maksudmu ... aku dan kamu?" tanya Ino yang masih tidak percaya dengan ucapan Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan seringaian. Apa _image cool_-nya sudah kembali?

"YEEEEEEE!" teriak Ino sekeras-kerasnya. Ini memang seperti mimpi yang menjadi nyata.

Secepat kilat, Ino pun langsung memeluk Sasuke dengan erat-sangat erat. "_I love you_, Sasuke-_kun_!"

Ternyata, misi yang dilakukan Sasuke tidak benar-benar kacau.

* * *

Oke, aku nyerah. Ngga tau kenapa, event-event Ino pas terus ama UTS *jambak rambut*. Aku tau kalau fic ini ngga nyambung sama tema sama sekali, apa lagi pas ending *jambak rambut lagi* :D. Tapi, mau gimana lagi … yang terjadi, terjadilah :D.

Yasud, mind to review?


End file.
